


The Call of Duty

by vysila



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little drabble in response to a muncle community photo challenge on livejournal. I added my own silly touch to the photo and this drabble was the result. Originally written and posted on LJ in February 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Duty

"Napoleon, are you _mad_?"

"No, it'll be all right."

"I'll rephrase. You _are_ mad."

"Everybody else is doing it."

"That doesn't mean I have to." 

"It'll be a piece of cake."

"If it's so easy, then you do it."

"Your reflexes are faster."

"No."

"Someone has to uphold Section Two's honor. Mark _and_ April have been eliminated."

"I refuse. Categorically."

"Coward." 

"Some things are simply beyond the call of duty."

"Mr. Solo! Mr. Kuryakin!"

"Yes, Mrs. Waverly?"

"Melvin wants you to join us for another game of musical chairs. Come along, gentlemen - and please do put on your party hats."


End file.
